Jasper and Horace Badun
Jasper and Horace Badun are Cruella's two bumbling hired crooks. In the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, the two are minor antagonists who serve the Hellfire Organization as hired mercenaries. They first appear in "The Journey" as part of the criminal underworld trying to take over Traverse Town while also settling old debts with their displaced rivals. Story Before Birth of A New Era Jasper, the older of the two brothers, and Horace, the younger of the two, were the nephews of noted London mobster "Big" Ben Badun, serving their uncle as some of his henchmen in his criminal enterprises, and always getting good boodle for their efforts out of nepotism, though Horace was always a bit skeptical of their deeds due to them always getting arrested during every botched robbery their uncle threw them under the bus for, believing that if they ever committed one more misdeed, "they'll throw the keys away!" Nonetheless, life continued normally for the family for a while. But one evening, when Big Ben chose to spend the night at the Red Lobster Inn, a hit-man hired by one of his rivals, Salvatore "Medusa" Moro, tried to assassinate Ben while the mobster remained unaware. Luckily for him, the unscrupulous bouncer of the tavern, Bill Sykes, noticed the hit-man's suspicious behavior right away and shot him on the spot before he could stab Badun to death. Though at first Badun was shocked and thought Sykes had tried to kill him, but when he saw the hitman's corpse on the floor, he realized what had happened and in gratitude, Badun accepted Sykes into his organization. For several years afterwards, Sykes served alongside Jasper and Horace under Big Ben's command during the resulting gang wars against the rival crime families for control of the criminal underworld, but eventually, Big Ben grew tired of mob life and decided to retire, and naturally, Sykes, being his most loyal enforcer, was Badun's first choice as his successor. The two Badun boys subsequently fell under Sykes' command for some time until they were hired to assassinate the daughter of another one of the rival families, Cruella of the DeVil Family, but their sheer incompetence in battle, not to mention Cruella's own deranged driving habits, led them to botch the job and beg the fashion heiress not to kill them or send them back to Sykes to have his dogs kill them for their failure. Cruella, being cruelly twisted in mind, decided to spare them, but only if they agreed to serve her from now on, a decision that they didn't need more than a second to sign away for. When Sykes found out what had become of the Baduns, he decided it wasn't worth the effort to kill them, and thus cut off all ties with them, thereby settling his rivalry with the other crime bosses and sealing the fate of Jasper and Horace for years to come. The Journey The Chain of Memories A Year of Misery (A cameo as thieves being subdued by Ultron as a show of his effectiveness in getting rid of potential threats to the Dominion's plans) An Empire of Dreams (Taking on the roles of Chiral and Achiral for the events of the Space Paranoids/Hollow Bastion campaign) Encoded Truths Return of the Keyblade Appearance and Personality Abilities Boss Strategy Theme Music: Rowdy Rumble (1st Battle), Dance to the Death (2nd Battle) Category:Villains Category:Half Member of The Hellfire Organization Category:Henchmen Category:Creeper's Gang of Idiots Category:Criminals Category:Traverse Town Residents Category:Jafar's Faction Category:Thugs Category:Thieves Category:Brutes Category:Jafar's Dominion XIII Alliance